piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Turner Sr.
William Turner Sr, more commonly known as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill, was the father of William Turner. He was born in Glasgow, Scotland.[http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] Biography Early life Not much was known about William Turner Sr's early life. He may possibly have begun sailing as a merchant, as his son initially believed. Before he became a pirate, Bill met his wife and had his first son, William Turner. Somewhere along the line, Bootstrap became a pirate. Most likely, Jack Sparrow met Bootstrap shortly before or after this happened. Life on the Black Pearl When Jack had the Black Pearl raised from the sea by Davy Jones, Bootstrap was one of the pirates to join Sparrow's crew. When Hector Barbossa's mutiny took place, Bootstrap felt opposed to it, though went along with it as he had little other choice. He was kept on board long enough to earn his share of the Aztec gold—and was thus able to send a piece to his son, after learning of the curse. Eventually, Barbossa became angry with Bootstrap, and had him strapped to a cannon, sending him to the depths. Deal with Davy Jones 's message to Jack Sparrow.]] Bootstrap sank to the bottom of the ocean. Since he was cursed, he couldn't die. However, the pressure at the bottom of the ocean made his time there a living hell. Eventually, Davy Jones offered to rescue Bootstrap in exchange for a century of service aboard the Flying Dutchman. Life on the Flying Dutchman Bootstrap worked on the Flying Dutchman for years. When Will was captured, he did what he could to help him. He flogged Will so he wouldn't have to endure Jimmylegs' punishment. When Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's dice, he purposely lost to save Will. As a result, he was sentenced to spend eternity on the Flying Dutchman. Will escaped from Davy Jones, but before he left, promised Bootstrap that he'd find a way to free him. Will's escape enraged Jones, and for his part in it, Bootstrap was forced to watch the Kraken attack the Edinburgh Trader, before being locked in the brig. He remained aboard when Cutler Beckett assumed control of the ship following his acquisition of the heart of Davy Jones. Madness The apparent death of his son caused Bootstrap to sink into a state of madness, so much so that the process of assimilation into the Dutchman accelerated, and Bootstrap's humanity began to wane. When Elizabeth Swann was thrown in the brig, she was able to coax Bootstrap into a conversation, though it was clear that he remembered little of his life. He still recognized the name of his son, however, and held on to the hope that William had promised to rescue him. When he realized who Elizabeth was, he lost hope for his own redemption. Bootstrap told her that Will would have to choose one of them and jokingly stated, "I wouldn't choose me." Elizabeth tried to wake him after he had merged with ship again, but he appeared to have completely forgotten their prior conversation. When James Norrington freed Elizabeth and the crew of the Empress, Bootstrap followed, but in his maddened state, did not realize Norrington's good intentions, believing instead he was leading a prisoner escape. Bootstrap drew his sword on Norrington, and stabbed him moments after James ensured Elizabeth's safety. Confused over what he had done, Bootstrap simply stood by while Norrington passed away. Sailing with his son Bootstrap was still aboard the Dutchman when it came under attack from the Black Pearl around Calypso's maelstrom. Bootstrap emerged on deck to find his son onboard, and engaged him in a duel, once more trying to protect the ship. Bootstrap snapped out of his delerium when he recognised Will's knife—the one Bootstrap himself had given to Will—and cut out his son's heart to allow him to take Davy Jones' place as captain of the Flying Dutchman. With Will at the helm, the Dutchman participated in the destruction of the Endeavour, and its crew were transformed back into their human forms. Bootstrap was now free to choose to sail aboard the Dutchman, happy to serve under his son. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill